yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast
The Gladiator Beasts are a series of cards released in Gladiator's Assault, that look like futuristic versions of the ancient Roman Colosseum slave-warriors, and consist of many different Attributes and Types. The types consist of Beasts, Beast-Warriors, Winged-Beast, Dinosaurs, one Rock, one Aqua, two Fish and one Reptile. With a few exceptions, all non-Fusion Gladiator Beasts have an effect to return to the Deck during the end of a Battle Phase when it battled, and then to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast Monster to replace it (this is also known as Tagging Out). The newly special summoned Gladiator Beast monsters usually gain another effect when special summoned in this way. Despite their special summoning abilities, many Gladiator Beast Monsters have low ATK and/or DEF stats which are compensated for by their support cards. In addition to "tagging out" Gladiator Beasts, Gladiator Beasts have four Fusion monsters, each of which requires one specific Gladiator Beast monster and either one or two other Gladiator Beast monsters on the field (depending on the Fusion monster being summoned), at which point the Gladiator Beast monsters can be returned to the Main Deck to Special Summon the appropriate Gladiator Beast Fusion monster. The monsters used for the Special Summoning of these Gladiator Beast monsters ("Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz", "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos", "Gladiator Beast Essedarii" and "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus") can be used as Fusion Material monsters while face up or face down on the field, and with the exception of "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" and "Gladiator Beast Essedarii", the Gladiator Beast Fusion monsters can be returned to the deck in the same way as normal Gladiator Beast monsters after they've battled (although they cannot summon the specific Gladiator Beast monster required for their summoning). Gladiator Beast Fusion monsters, because they do not require a spell card to Special Summon them, are considered Contact Fusion Monsters. Also, nearly every card in the archetype is capable of being returned to the Hand, Field, or Deck from the Graveyard, whether using the Gladiator Beast monsters themselves or using their support cards. The Gladiator Beast deck includes a mix of destruction, aggro, and toolbox cards and tactics. It is this versatility which landed this deck as one of the top decks in the Shonen Jump Circuit. Due to the new September 2010 Banlist, Gladiators Beasts have become more popular, especially with cards like "Heavy Storm" getting banned and "Royal Oppression" limited, both of which were a threat to the Gladiator Beast strategy. Due to the new March 2011 Banlist, Gladiator Beasts will be able to pull off more plays with Test Tiger, because of the limiting of "Book of Moon", particular reason that Test Tiger was unpopular during the September format. Optional Support Cards Monsters * Thunder King Rai-Oh - A very powerful card that cripples nearly all of the meta. It stops the usage of popular cards such as "Elemental Hero Stratos", "Black Whirlwind", and "Charge of the Light Brigade". It also can negate Synchro Summons, which is very useful against top-tier decks such as Blackwings, X-Sabers, and Zombies. Rai-Oh's effect shouldn't harm you since you shouldn't be using "Gladiator Proving Ground" or "Gladiator Beast Samnite" when Rai-Oh is on the field. * Elemental Hero Prisma - Use its effect to reveal "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" in your Extra Deck and send "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" from your deck to the Graveyard, at which point "Prisma" is now treated as "Bestiari". Next, special summon "Test Tiger" and use it's effect to send "Prisma" back to deck to special summon "Gladiator Beast Darius", which revives "Bestiari". Finally, you can Contact Fuse both monsters to special summon "Gyzarus", which destroys up to two cards on the field, leaving your opponent open for an attack. * Elemental Hero Stratos - Use it's effect to add "Elemental Hero Prisma" to your hand. Then use Prisma's effect and treat it as a Gladiator Beast. * Cyber Dragon - Can provide a 2100 beatstick, and can make your opponent waste their "Bottomless Trap Hole" or "Solemn Warning". Is especially useful side-decking "Cyber Dragon" in Mirror Matches and Machinas. * Hedge Guard - Can help your Gladiator Beast survive a battle on your opponent's turn. Since it goes to the Graveyard, it also gives you the option to tech out "Mark of the Rose", or use "Black Rose Dragon" to it's full potential. Can also provide a 2100 defensive wall. * Witch Doctor of Sparta - This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent each time a monster is Special Summoned from either deck, easily shortening your opponent's life points. Spells * My Body as a Shield - "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" can negate almost any Spell or Trap card your opponent uses, but it has no defense against monster effects, and there are two monsters in particular that are the greatest threat to Heraklinos - "Judgment Dragon" and "Dark Armed Dragon", either of which can appear without warning and wipe you out. "My Body as a Shield" can also be used to stop destructive Spells or Traps if you don't have Heraklinos out. ("Divine Wrath" is not needed because of "Gladiator Beast War Chariot") * Dimensional Fissure - Your Gladiator Beasts won't be going to the grave very often and this can help stop Lightsworns from milling, Blackwings from using "Shura", "Kalut", and "Vayu", Zombies from using "Mezuki" and "Plaguespreader Zombie", and Infernities from using "Infernity Necromancer". Be careful when using this card, however, because this card removes your "Test Tiger" from play, you can't use "Rescue Cat"'s effect, and it can conflict with "Gladiator Beast Darius". * Fissure and Smashing Ground - Despite being one for one's, these cards are very powerful. They do not Target so they can destroy difficult to destroy monsters such as "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias". Also, many cards require a specific monster on their side of the field to use (e.g. "Icarus Attack" and "Limiter Removal") using these cards to destroy their monster first not only allows you to direct attack more often, it also allows you to tag in "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" and destroy them without allowing the opponent from using them later on. * Book of Moon - This card is very useful in a Gladiator Beast deck. It can save your own monster from "Mirror Force" or "Bottomless Trap Hole", it can temporarily stop Continuous Monster Effects that prevent you from using certain cards (e.g. "Jinzo" and "Stardust Dragon") but most importantly, it gives you a defensive target for your Gladiator Beast to safely attack into without worrying about cards like "Honest" and "Kalut". Also, if the monster has very high defense, all the monsters you control can ram into it allowing each of them to tag out and use their effects for a relatively small trade off. Alternatively, you can chain this card to "Gladiator Beast Darius", flipping Darius face-down before Darius' effect resolves. When Darius' effect resolves and revives the Gladiator Beast monster, that monster's effect will not be negated as the negation effect is Continuous and Darius is now face-down. * Savage Colosseum - A useful Field Spell that forces your opponent's monsters to battle with your Gladiator Beast Hoplomus. However, this card prevents you from special summoning a Gladiator Beast in attack position after your battle phase. It also heals you for the traps you use that will decrease your life points. * Burden of the Mighty - Since most level 4 monsters dont have more than 1900 atk points, this card leaves them with 1500 atk points, an easy prey for most gladiator beast monsters, not to mention that the biggest threat to Gladiator Beasts is "Stardust Dragon" which drops to 1700 atk, so it can be destroy by "Gladiator Beast Laquari", tie with "Gladiator Beast Darius" or be stopped by "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". So in other words this card helps gladiator beasts to gain more offense and defense since also you´ll be taking less damage from direct hits too. * Forbidden Lance - Excellent card for Gladiator Beasts, since your opponent will try everything to stop them from staying on the field. This card can stop your Gladiator Beast from getting hit by "Bottomless Trap Hole" or getting flipped face-down by "Book of Moon". It can also help a Gladiator Beast get over a monster by decreasing it's ATK. Traps * Waboku - This card is almost identical to "Defensive Tactics", but unlike Defensive Tactics, it can be activated if you control no face-up Gladiator Beasts, or no monsters at all, so you can use it if you play a weak Gladiator Beast in face-down Defense Position, trigger it when the opponent declares an attack, then summon a Gladiator Beast afterward. * Icarus Attack - Although only 4 (by including "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" even 5) of the Gladiator Beasts are Winged Beasts, they can tag out for each other, making it easy to activate this card. Also, if you tag in for one of the following: "Gladiator Beast Equeste", "Gladiator Beast Lanista,"Gladiator Beast Octavius or even "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" and the opponent tries to use "Bottomless Trap Hole" on it, you can use this card to save Bestiari from being removed and also destroy 2 more cards. Later you can use "Gladiator Beast Darius" to revive the Bestiari in the Graveyard and Contact Fuse for "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" to destroy another two cards. * Dust Tornado - One of the main cards that wreck Gladiator Beasts that is commonly used today is "Royal Oppression". Dust Tornado can help remedy that problem, and it also destroys other cards such as "Black Whirlwind", "Mirror of Oaths", and "Chivalry". * Dimensional Prison - Aside from using "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", it is fairly difficult for Gladiator Beasts to destroy cards such as "Stardust Dragon". This card is a great solution to those problems and it can also be used to remove any stronger monsters your opponent may control allowing you to attack and tag out easier during your turn. * Trap Stun - It can be an alternative to Cold Wave. Using this card will prevent your opponent to activate cards like "Torrential Tribute", "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Dimensional Prison", "Mirror Force", etc. * Royal Oppression - Makes the deck more of an Anti - Meta build, along with any "Gladiator Beast", "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", and "Dimensional Prison" shuts down many other meta decks. * Tyrant's Temper - Removes problematic cards such as "Negate Attack" and "Mirror Force", and essentially allows you to "Raigeki" your opponent's field with "Torrential Tribute". However, it does get in the way with some cards such as "Icarus Attack", but still allows use of "Waboku". Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Gladiator Beasts are currently one of the most tournament-competitive deck types, due to their incredible flexibility. However, they are not invincible. Some good ways to overcome a Gladiator Beast user are as follows: * Prevention of Special Summoning -- This is the big one, the one sure-fire way to shut down a Gladiator Beast deck. "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler", "Deck Lockdown", "Royal Oppression", "Solemn Warning", "Archlord Kristya", "Cactus Bouncer", "Corridor of Agony" and others all prevent Gladiator Beasts from tagging out or performing Contact Fusion, paralyzing the deck. "Jowgen the Spiritualist" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" also have the ability to destroy any Special Summoned monster already on the field in addition to preventing Special Summoning. * Counter-Destruction -- Often, it is the Gladiator Beasts with the effect to destroy cards that are the most troublesome, but there are a few good cards that specifically prevent that in use. Destruction Jammer, Prime Material Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Divine Wrath all work well. These latter two also work against Gladiator Beast Heraklinos when it activates its effect to negate and destroy a Spell or Trap. * Monster Effects - Since Gladiator Beasts must battle to gain their effects, monster card effects that trigger during battle are highly effective. Note, however, that Gladiator Beasts have access to "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", so be prepared with something like "Trap Jammer" or "Counter Counter" to lock that card out. Here are some good monster card effects: ** Monsters that destroy the monsters that attacked them - Newdoria, Man-Eater Bug, Old Vindictive Magician, Exploder Dragon, Yomi Ship, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, Ally of Justice Catastor, Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (with DNA Transplant). ** Monsters that return the cards that attacked them - Wall of Illusion, Hyper Hammerhead, Morphing Jar #2, Penguin Soldier, Nightmare Penguin, Legendary Jujitsu Master, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole : These cards are even better than the destroyers above, since they can get around Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield, and the Gladiator Beasts cannot be brought back with Gladiator Beast Darius. ** Monsters that remove from play the cards that attacked them - D.D. Warrior, D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Assailant - Even worse for the opponent than the destroyers or returners, since though they have a heavy focus upon recycling or hand exchanging, Gladiator Beasts have no internal method of re-using removed-from-play cards. ** Trump-card monsters with mass-destruction effects - Cards like these can destroy the Gladiator Beasts by effect, preventing their battle-swap from activating, or they can destroy the support cards that prevent the Gladiator Beasts from being destroyed by battle. A few can even do both. Some of these include: XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, Demise, King of Armageddon, Volcanic Doomfire, Armed Dragon LV10, and Beast King Barbaros. Judgment Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon, in particular, are great because they can appear suddenly without warning to wipe out most everything the opponent has. Yubel - Terror Incarnate is especially devastating, destroying the whole field at the end of your opponents turn except for itself. * Destroy on Summoning - "Trap Hole","Bottomless Trap Hole", and especially "Mirror of Oaths", that destroy the monsters when are special summoned from the deck. Also, "Swallow Flip" will greatly hurt any Gladiator Beast deck when special summoning using the Gladiator Beasts effect. * Effect Canceling - Cards such as "Skill Drain","Chivalry","Effect Veiler" or "Angel 07" can prevent your monsters from tagging out or negate the effects of the ones that are Summoned leaving your monsters defenseless against some of the more powerful ATK monsters. G.B. Hunter is exclusively designed to stop the Gladiator Beasts to come back to the deck, as "Corridor of Agony", that can completely negate the effects of the Gladiator Beast monsters and prevent them to attack. * Attack Negation/Prevention - You can only "tag out" a Gladiator Beast for another if the first Gladiator Beast "attacked or was attacked". Unlike most card effects with a similar activation requirement, the battle must "go through", i.e. instead of just declaring an attack or being targeted as the target of an attack, the battle has to go into and apply Damage Calculation (even if the damage for that battle would be 0. Therefore, any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that lets you negate a monster attack would prevent the opponent from tagging out their Gladiator Beasts. * Mirror Match - Gladiator Beasts can be good against other Gladiator Beast decks, provided you have certain cards. For example, if you side in Jowls of Dark Demise or Rafflesia Seduction you can let the opponent attack into it, giving you control of their monster and letting you 'tag' their Gladiator Beast out for your own Gladiator Beast. Also, cards that a Gladiator Beast deck run normally are good against another Gladiator Beast deck anyway, such as Dimensional Prison and Gladiator Beast War Chariot. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Prisma * Test Tiger * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Retiari * Gladiator Beast Samnite * Gladiator Beast Secutor Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Enemy Controller * Giant Trunade * Smashing Ground Trap Cards * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimensional Prison * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Trap Stun * Royal Oppression * Waboku Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Essedarii * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Prisma Gladiator Beasts Also known as "Prismadiators" or "Prisma Glads", this deck is variation of the basic Gladiator Beast Deck that uses "Elemental Hero Stratos" to add "Elemental Hero Prisma" to your hand. Then you use "Elemental Hero Prisma" to act as "Gladiator Beast Bestiari". Then it is used to summon "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" and destroy cards on your opponents side of the field. After attacking you can return "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" to the Extra Deck to summon "Gladiator Beast Darius" and another Gladiator Beast. Use "Gladiator Beast Darius" to summon "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" to summon "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" again and destroy more cards. Then "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" is back in the deck and the process can be repeated. One of the best combos of the deck is to start with a hand consisting of "Elemental Hero Prisma" (it can be also a "Reinforcement of the Army" or "E - Emergency Call" to search for him), "Test Tiger" and "Cold Wave" (optional). You can start activating Cold Wave, then Normal Summon "Prisma" and activate his effect to send "Bestiari" to the Graveyard. Next, Special Summon "Test Tiger" and tribute him to send "Prisma" back to the deck and Special Summon "Darius", activate his effect and Special Summon "Bestiari". Contact Fusion both monsters and Special Summon "Gyzarus" to destroy up to 2 cards on the field. Next, attack with "Gyzarus" and tag-out for another 2 Gladiator Beasts monsters. If you have "Laquari" in your Graveyard then tag-out for "Darius" and another Gladiator Beast, then Special Summon "Laquari" by the effect of "Darius" and Contact Fuse for "Heraklinos". Alternatively, if you already have a Gladiator Beast monster on the field, you can summon "Prisma" and take "Bestiari's" name to contact fuse the two. After you tag out with "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus", summon "Darius" as one of the two and use him to retrieve "Bestiari" from the grave. If you wish, you may either contact out for "Gyzarus" a second time (totaling 4 destructions from "Gyzarus'" effect alone), or proceed to summon "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" if your second choice happens to be "Laquari". Recommended Cards: Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Test Tiger * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spells * Book of Moon * My Body as a Shield * Reinforcement of the Army or E - Emergency Call (RotA is better due to the flexibility of teching in a D.D. Warrior Lady) * Smashing Ground Traps * Dimensional Prison * Starlight Road * Trap Stun * Waboku Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon }} Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type